1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing a function of an engine's idling stop and restarting system, and more particularly to a method for testing a function of an engine's idling stop and restarting system that is operated at an end of an assembly line so as to improve productivity.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an idling stop and restarting system stops an engine in an idle state so as to reduce fuel consumption. Also, the engine is reignited without a key operation when the driving will of a driver is detected.
For example, when a vehicle speed is zero and a brake pedal is pressed for 3 seconds, the engine automatically stops, and when the brake pedal is not pressed and the accelerator pedal is pressed or a gear is shifted, the engine is reignited.
However, the idling stop and restarting system cannot operate according to a charging condition of a battery. Particularly, in order to detect the charging condition of the battery, at least four hours after staring the engine are needed. Accordingly, productivity can be decreased, because the idling stop and restarting system cannot be tested at an end of an assemble line.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.